mabye
by cassidy ride
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO THE SIGNS! READ ONLY IF YOU READ THE FIRST OR YOU WILL BE LOST! max and fang are still together but what will happen that splits them up... there is engagements and marriages..... rated teen.. FAX..NIGGY..
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE SIGNS!!! I know its short sorry just got back from camp! And im really tired! So here it is!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been about a year since I've gone out with max and I've loved every minute of it! I was getting ready for school dressing in my all black attire. I ran down the stairs and saw max in the living room waiting on breakfast. "hey.." I said sitting on the couch. "good morning sleepy head!" she said and lend over a kissed me on the cheek. I pulled her over so she was sitting on my lap. I loved the feeling when are skin touch it sends a tingling sensation every where. "hey yall to instead of making out why don't yall come eat breakfast!" said iggy. We walked in with the rest of the flock and got a plate and filled it with food.

Max POV.

"ok flock after breakfast we have to go get new clothes for school." I said. Wow never though I would say that but they need new clothes unless they want to scare people by coming to school with blood splattered clothes. I laughed at that though and I guess angel read my thoughts because she stared laughing too. Everyone turned and looked at us like we we're on something. I told them and everyone laughed with us. Soon we all stopped with hurting stomachs because we laughed so hard.

"ok well every one get dressed for the mall and no nudge we are not going to go to that many stores." I said then saw the look on her face. She looked disappointed. I turned and went in my room to find fang all ready up there dressed. "hang on.." I said and grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to change. I changed in to a red halter top that had black lace on top and a pair of black skinny jeans. I grabbed a jacket and put it on but left it unzipped. I came out of the bathroom and saw fang laying on my bed. Being the devious person I am I ran and jump on top of him. He groaned and I just smiled. "your really lucky I love you to much to hurt you." fang said. "well… wasn't that the point!" I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and leaned in and kissed me softly. To tease him I stopped a couple a seconds after it started. He pouted "nuhu come back here!" he said playfully. I squealed and ran down the stairs but being the clumsy person I am I tripped on a step and fell down the stairs but someone caught me. I fell into warm muscular arms which of course belong to fang. "crap!" I said.

"haha I caught you!" he said. Leaning in and touching his lips to mine. I kissed back. "GET A ROOM!" Gazzy said behind us fang and I looked up and laughed. We saw the flock already in the car when we got outside. I rand "I call driving!" I said smiling. "no fair!" said fang. I laughed and ran to the drivers seat. He slid in to the passenger seat. "ok now off to the mall" I said great now I have something to worry about a closed in mall with very little space filled with bunches of people. Even though it has a couple of emergency exits. There are tons of people and only few of thoughts so yeah..

Fang saw me in deep though as we were driving and put his hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze. I turned a sec. to look in his eyes. He had a look that said stop worrying!

When I turned there was the mall. Oh great its crowded! Nudge looked super excited and so did angle. Great. When we walked down the side walk to gap I noticed something that looked quit familiar. A girl that was in her 20's. where have I seen her before..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I NO ITS SHORT! But I just got back from camp ok! So lol tell me what you think=) this is the sequel to the signs! Review if you want! I really wouldn't mind;)


	2. the mall

**_Sorry I haven't updated I got backstabber by my best friend because she is now going out with a guy that is one of my best friends and I like and trying to make me mad and all then my FRIEND (no the one that back stabbed me) might have cancer so plz pray for her! so any way enough about me here is the chapter_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**BRIGDE!** _I heard in my mind by angel. Oh crap! I looked over at fang to see that he to realized who it was. Great now he's gonna fall for her all over again. I can tell by the way he was staring.

**_Why would he wanna do that? _**I guess Angel again read my mind.

**Because you saw how he looked at her before**! I though back.

**So! You know he only loves you! He just used her to make you jealous! **She yelled back into my mind.

Fang made me get out of my trail of thought. "she saw us lets go in to this store." he said dragging me into Aberocrombie and Fitch. Oh no! I looked over to see nudge having a big smile plastered to her face.

"you did this on purpose!" I said to fang. He smirked straight back at me and gave me a peck on the lips before getting dragged around the store. "come on max!" nudge said dragging me to a clothes rack. She stared picking out tanks, halter tops, and skinny jeans. Oh my dang who knew you could try on soo many clothes!

I was in the dressing room with angel and nudge they all ready had there clothes picked out for school. I came out in the halter and skinny jeans that was the last outfit. "I love that outfit!!" said nudge and angel in unison. I looked in the mirror it did look good and was pretty nice. "ok lets get to the cash register." I said picking up the huge pile of clothes. I saw fang and the boys having a pile of clothes to in there hands. When we placed this all on the check out table the casher wouldn't stop looking at me.

Ok he almost looked like an eraser because he looked liked a super model. He smiled at me when fang saw what was going on he slid his arm around me. The guy saw but kept check out the clothes and me. "ok your total is 225 dollars" I handed him the card. He scanned and fang took it and took the bags and hurried us out of the store. We walked into one of the stores to see the doors that led outside. I helped angel into the car and hopped into the front seat. "my turn." he said picked me up bridal style and put my in the passenger seat. I sat there pouting because I wanted to drive. He turned to face me and smirked while sitting down in the front seat. I turned to see if everyone was in. then I saw nudge and iggy in the back holding hands. Since when did that happen I may get fang to talk to iggy later….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok this might not be the best chapter but I promise the next one is going to be good!! I have a plan an idea and you can give me more ideas if you want! So if you want review!**


	3. Home!

** SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! i have a really busy schedule to work around! im trying at least oh and my friend doesn't have cancer thank god!!! YAY!! sorry lol! anyway!! HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!!  
**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

We finally got home! I ran up to my room and put up the bags of clothes that nudge and angel made me buy for school. I was going to be a senior this year that meant dances… prom… crap I better stay far away from angel and nudge…..I walked down the stairs but stopped when I heard a phone conversation coming from fangs room. I put my ear to the door so I could hear better. "I said no lisa! I will not go out with you.." fang said in a whisper. I could her the red heads high pitched annoying voice. "but nick you know you want me back I mean besides who else are you so busy with? Its not like your seeing someone with out telling me!" whined Lisa. She had no right to be talking to him like that! I though to myself. I peeked through the crack of fangs bedroom door and saw him laying on his bed with his phone in his ear and his non emotional face. "why should I tell you if im seeing someone! Its not your choice if I can or not! Me and you aren't together!" I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was holding in the anger. "but! I though…."

"well what you thought was wrong!" he said cutting her off. He flipped his phone closed and let out a deep sigh. I tip toed back to the living room and sat on the couch looking normal by giving a non emotional face that I've been picking up from fang. Gazzy was watching some cartoon that had to do with a yellow square that live in the water…. Why would the thing be living in the first place I though to myself. I heard foot steps and saw it was fang. "im going to my room!" said Gazzy. I stared at fang while he made his way over towards me and sat down. "ready for tomorrow?" he asked while putting his arm around me and let me snuggle with him. "pshh no! why would I be ready to go to a place full of people and be separated from everyone?" I whispered to him. "well you wont be separated from everyone…" he said staring into my eyes. Boy If I was an ice cube I would be melting right now… I know the great MAXIMUM RIDE is becoming soft and cheesy. Well if your thinking that right now I will show you im not become soft… I cant believe we are starting school tomorrow. This will be a nightmare I can all ready feel it.

"what are you thinking about?" he asked still staring at me.

"school's going to be a nightmare…" I mumbled. One of his eyebrows shot up.

"what did you say?" he asked but knowing I was going to refuse to say it again he pounced on me and pulled my hands down to the floor where he was on top of me leaving me with no escape for what's about to happen next then he started tickling me all over! I was laughing so hard I started crying then I saw he pulled his arm up to tickle the my lower stomach. I threw myself up and rolled us over to where I was now on top. Haha victory! I stared tickling him and if you never seen fang laugh this is his weak point. He was laughing really hard and crying. I stared at his face and stared laughing because I never seen fang laugh this hard or even laugh at all in that matter…

"what are yall doing?" iggy asked with a "what tha hell" look on his face. Me and fang stared at each other then looked at iggy and stared laughing.

"ok… well im gonna go make dinner.." iggy walked out of the room. I got off of fang then headed to my room to get stuff ready for tomorrow.

It was right before I went too bed I saw fang again, "night and everything will go well tomorrow.." he said then kissed me softly on the lips. I broke it off so I could breath. "fine but if it doesn't your going to be the one im going to blame!" I whispered in his ear. With that he left for me to sleep.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I was running through the trees trying to escape from something that was following me. I heard its high pitched screech. It stepped out from the shadows it was huge. It was like a bird but a dog mixed. It had wings but dog paws with a beak but with dog ears. I ran and jumped to pull out my wings. I turned around to see it flying straight after me. I sped up trying to go any fast then I was now. But then the bird started to close in on me it opened up its talons and curled them into me. Pain started to swallow me up. It hurt like hell and I started losing my breath fast. It was getting shorter each second. I heard the high screech then every thing started going out of focus._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!**

I jumped out of bed covered in layers of sweat and shaking. Still wondering what the beeping was I looked and saw my alarm going off. And I hit snooze. I stared walking down the stairs to go get breakfast and saw everyone all ready in there eating. I got my food and sat down by fang who gave me a look of concern. "im fine" I whispered. "just had a bad dream." I tried eating my food but my hand was shaking furiously. oh crap. I started taking deep breaths to stop shaking.

I didn't stop shaking till I was done eating. Well time to get ready for school. Great…

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**there will be more and longer if can=] i promise!!!**_

**comments are appreciated(:**


End file.
